Never Were A Loser
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Back to loser status   explained in story   after pouring the coffee on Tori Jade has a massive panic attack after the improve class incident where Tori and Beck kiss.  Beck calms her down and after overhearing their talk Tori does something nice 4 Jade


Disclaimer: Did you hear? Come close, closer, a little closer. I don't own Victorious

* * *

She felt like her insides were closing up on her. She had to struggle to breathe because it was getting harder and harder to do so. He can see that her eyes are getting wider like they're about to pop out of her head. On legs that are like melted butter she runs out of the room. It was all too much for her.

She knew he was right but it didn't matter. He quickly followed her out of the room to catch up with her. He couldn't see her. He couldn't see her like this! She was already a loser again and in for a world of hurt—if he saw her like this…

He knew he had over-reacted. He definitely knew he shouldn't have done that even if it **was **just an improve game. She was so delicate and so much like a brittle bone that could break at the slightest touch. She shouldn't have poured coffee in the new girl's hair but the loser thing was uncalled for on his part. He never planned to get mad either.

Beck never got mad. It wasn't in his nature. He pretended to sometimes but nobody ever fell for it though they pretended they did. So why did he act like he was going to get mad at Jade? He just thought that he needed to take the situation in hand… after all she had been super-mean to Tori.

Jade couldn't run anymore. Her legs were tired. Her mind was broken. Her heart was pounding furiously. She just collapsed onto the ground sitting up against a brick wall.

The routine wasn't a big deal for her. It was just… her life was hard enough without going back to loser status. It would take months to work her way back up to being were she was and forever to become a winner. WHY did she have to be such an idiot, she thought to herself. None of this would have happened if she hadn't gotten jealous of Tori Vega.

Suddenly she felt his arms around her. He was her strength. He was holding her up, assuring her it was okay and that the kiss meant nothing. He loved her from the moment he met her and he always would love her.

"How could you love a loser," she asked him.

"Jade, you were never a loser," he told her, "I was angry and I didn't think when I said that. I'm sorry"

"I think I'm ready to go to step 12," Jade said.

Beck rolled his eyes.

"After what you did to Tori," he said, "I don't **quite **think you're ready just yet… ask me again in a few days"

She gave him the eyes. For Beck the eyes never failed.

"Come on," she whined, "the school trip to New York City is coming up and unless I'm at step 12 I can't go"

Beck could feel himself about to cave like a sand tunnel but he couldn't.

"Want a little cheese with that whine," he teased gently.

Her eyes filled and even though she tried to blink them away he could see them. It was his undoing. He could never stand to see his Jade cry.

"Alright," he said, "but there will not be any fancy festivity to mark this step. That fair?"

She nodded. She could accept that.

"How about dinner and a show," she asked, "tonight?"

"Sure," he said and kissed her, "You know I love you, right?"

Neither Jade nor Beck had any idea that Tori had overheard this conversation and had an idea.

"What's a 12th step party like," Tori asked Andre.

He raised an eyebrow.

"Tori," he told his girlfriend, "You've been in Hollywood Arts like TWO DAYS. I think that's a little soon to start thinking about a 12th step party. There are quite a few more step before you get to twelve and how did you come up with a random number like 12 anyway?"

She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Not me," she said, "I'm thinking about Jade. Jade is taking the 12th step and I don't think it should go uncelebrated. I mean Jade isn't always Catherine Nice but I just think that she's a good person deep down inside"

_You probably think the devil's a good person deep down inside too_, he thought to himself.

"Tell you what," he said, "I'll help you plan this out."

"Thanks. I also think maybe I'm ready for step one," she asked.

"Sure," he replied.

Andre was pretty easygoing.

It was a couple of weeks later.

"Hey Jade," Robbie said akin to the plan, "You're needed in room 107."

"K," Jade said, "I'll be there"

"Beck," Cat said also akin to the plan, "You HAVE to see something in room 107"

She grabbed his arm and started pulling him along.

The look on Jade's face when she saw what Tori had done was priceless. Beck looked just as stunned as he stood there trying to decide if he should smile or not.

"Happy 12th Jade," Tori said, "Nobody should go unrecognized for an accomplishment"

"You know something Vega," Jade said, "You're not so bad"

"Coming from Jade," Beck told her, "that is a compliment"

* * *

This is part one of a series. The next story ((Steps L-W)) will be up next followed by what I think will be the final story in the series


End file.
